


Monsters dream of Sheep, too

by InsaneMagician



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Final Fantasy (Video Games), Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (TV 2015), Zack Snyder Film-verse (takes elements)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: Supergirl — Final Fantasy : FusionCarter is bored; the most exciting thing that ever happened was Superman, and he had died in the battle against Doomsday; now, with so many heroes popping up and his beloved National City still without one, he feels disappointment, at least until he meets his mother's longest lasting assistant to date. Kara Danvers had never affected another's life until they met and then, due to a book he found, he changed hers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing; Supergirl, Man of Steel and Bat v Super are all owned by DC, their respective directors from series and movies, respectively. Final Fantasy is a game series owned by Square Enix.  
> This is written without intent for profit.
> 
> Short story already divided; this is meant to be done for fun and to tell you all: I am a bit behind on DH; I've hit a wall, honestly, and this idea has been nagging me since, well, a very special friend passed me their copy of _Dawn of Souls_ remake of FF I  & II for GBA, and their DS Lite; oh, as well as their FF:TA  
> I thought it would be a good distraction to get the creative juice flowing, but alas it seemed to have backfired

It was a day, like any other

Long before Noah had his ark built, tall tales tell of an ancient time where swords and sorcery reigned and prospered . . . a wondrous magical civilization; an era in which the world and earth was called and known as _Keltia_. . . . When the great flood came to erase this time from history, within the now submerged land, a single clue to its secret — a _key_ to the existence of of this ancient times, was **sealed**. An ancient book that was denoted as the Grand Grimoire was hidden in darkness by the powers that once were.

This single text was said to exist, evidence of it said to be seen throughout our history, as those who once possessed the book held in their hands the power to drastically change the world; the Tower of Babel, the rise of Egypt, Greek and Rome, how the tower and such empires fell due to the tome changing hands . . . even the Dark Ages could be summed up to someone using the Grimoire for sinister purposes. The Renaissance could also be seen to have traces of the power it held and being wielded by great minds, using it's magic in the research for what lay beyond; it was later taken by England and the industrial revolution, and it became the main suspect of Nazi peak during World War II. From such point onward, any kind of trace was lost, as it was known that Hitler was an avid searcher of the occult and thus, likely taken from his hands.

The last event to be given credit of this book: 9/11; Sumerian descendants seemed to believe the Grand Grimoire was in US soil — no concrete information has ever been found.

This, however, hasn't kept people from searching the elusive book; those seeking power have searched the world for it, despite the fact that no one knows for sure if the events previously mentioned _have_ any correlation to said tome. It is said that few keep living out their days searching the world for this elusive manuscript and no one has ever found it, Until eventually, many forgot it as an illusion, a myth, one that still, very few thought it was worth dying for.

Unattainable, this magical book became to be known as, the Final Fantasy.

* * *

> "I want this world to change for good," a boy said, looking up to his mother with gleaming blue eyes.
> 
> "How would you like it to change?" She inquired back, her hazel orbs searching his.
> 
> "I want to see a world of swords and magic," he stated, smile blossoming, "like in games and books of ancients stories, warriors fighting dragons . . . I wish to see it."
> 
> "Like a final fantasy," the woman hummed, eyes clouded.

* * *

In a rundown section of a city, a place that had once been busy and prospering with businesses, the center of the city when it had been a town, amongst a row of dilapidated buildings lies a second hand bookseller. Within it, lost in time, a book rests, untouched by hands for many years. In the book firmly shut are strange, unreadable characters which record some unknown history.

One day — _it was a day, like any other_  — accidentally, a lonely boy found that book. And with his thoughts, turned the normal National City into the world of "Cavalice", a world of law . . . and **_chaos_**.


	2. The Four Warriors of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A great darkness shrouded the world. The wind died. The sea raged. The earth began to decay. Only a prophecy kept hope alive in people's hearts: "When darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come." And after their long wait, four warriors were at last summoned. In the hands of each rested a mysterious crystal. . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is done for the sole purpose of it being funny, but I love SuperCat, so there should be some SuperCat  
> It becomes painfully obvious right at the start just how much SC is here, but this is an adventure Final Fantasy style, and just like in the game, some characters die, even if they can be brought back to life  
> Just saying, this should give you a ride; I hope it does ^^

_A great darkness shrouded the world. The wind died. The sea raged. The earth began to decay. Only a prophecy kept hope alive in people's hearts: "When darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come." And after their long wait, four warriors were at last summoned. In the hands of each rested a mysterious crystal. . . ._

* * *

When she came back into consciousness, she knew something had to be wrong; for starters, she wasn't in her own bed, and on second thought: was that even a bed?

"Ugh, if anyone says this is a bed, I'll have them fired," Cat Grant muttered as she sat down on the altar of stone, and a groan escaped her lips. "Oh God, may this not be one of those "drugged and sent to a third world country" with only a lousy shirt to prove it."

She winced again as she felt the pain and took in her surroundings. It could be mistaken for a cathedral of sorts, the soft light radiating inside, the way the dust seemed to glitter, the silence of death, she _felt_ it, but beyond it being the stale air of such empty and excruciating aura, it was rather peaceful. As though there really was a god there. And just as quick, it became nerve wreaking.

"What's the last thing I remember?" She focused; Carter had gotten a brand new book, had wanted to share it with Kara and Winn, but the young man had a date and so her assistant had brought her sister. " ** _Kira_**!"

"Miss Grant!" The answer was instant. Suddenly, on the chamber the young blonde appeared and . . . "I thought I was the only one —!

"Are you okay, were you hurt?" Her assistant was at her side quite fast, holding her and looking her over, as though any real problem would be visible with the naked eye.

"Kira, I know that you don't truly care for fashion but," a quick sweep of the younger woman in order to asses their own well-being, just to stop short at the outfit, "really, your hideous sweaters don't seem so bad now.

"Wait, is this some kind of prank?" She realized that not only was her assistant in different clothes, but so was she.

"Uh um, no! No, I didn't!" Cat arched her left eye brow, then ignored the stutters of her assistant and her hazel eyes scanned the younger woman, who suddenly felt exposed, and as if her boss was the one with x-ray vision. Kara felt the rise in temperature, and although her sense of smell didn't detect anything unusual, she could tell there was a shift and swallowed. "I woke up wearing these purple pajama-like outfit, and the red belt is just decoration, since its a jumpsuit. I tried closing the V in the middle but, to no avail."

The blush was becoming more prominent, and something seemed to take over Kara. In the blink of an eye, she had her boss back on the stone altar, holding her wrists over her head and leaning in. A sharp inhale from the human made her hesitate; so close yet so far away from her goal, those lips tempted her and her judgement as she licked her own, soft pants escaping. Suddenly, they were kissing, and Kara's surprise became evident as a gasp left with an exhale, and the moan from the older woman had her ravishing the mouth. So drunk were they on the feeling and emotion, that neither heard the hurried steps. A whimper escaped Cat as the need for air threatened her, Kara already climbing over and nestling between the delicate-yet-firm thighs of her boss.

"Mom!"

They froze and stopped, turning to see someone in blue robes, straw-yellow pointy sorcerer hat, face hidden in darkness with vivid yellow eyes peeking — Kara's enhanced vision couldn't see through it, but the voice had definitely been —

"Carter!" Cat didn't need to over-analyze anything, she knew her son no matter what he wore. At her words, Kara finally scrambled off of her, scared at what could happen. For her part, the mother went to her child and fussed all over him. "Why are you here?!?! I swear, this bad taste set-up is going to get a lot of pain." She growled, before frowning at her child. "I don't like it that I can't see your face. Take that silly mask off _please_."

The concern and worry were more than plain on her tone, and it was evident that she _craved_ to touch and fuss and comb those curls gently. _He_ , more than anyone, ought to know this. Sensing his hesitation, Kara went to stand by the older woman and given her silent support, going as far as to place an arm around her waist. At the bold move, hazel and blue met in a silent conversation.

_Are we really going there?_

_I am not leaving your side, or his._

Hazel orbs rolled, yet she unconsciously leaned on the younger woman, grateful for the support. Carter, of course, took everything in.

"Um, are you guys an item now?" He inquired.

"You might not realize it bud but, it's strange watching you speak without seeing your mouth move," Kara countered, leaving the question up to his mother.

"What,"  _so I can just say no and you'll stop this?_ Cat asked, scowl in place. "If you can't own your actions, don't lean on me to validate them."

"Yes," the younger woman answered the boy quickly, tightening her hold as the one she held tried to move them; Cat stopped, her heart speeding up at the words and their warmth. "Yes we are together, we are an item, because I have suddenly lost all inhibition and really, _really_ want this."

This statement made Cat lose her own willpower, and took the younger woman in for another kiss, this one heated up pretty fast. Cat lost her breath and once they finished, she was left panting; Kara liked her lips, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. It seemed to purge whatever need they had in regards of their raging need for the other. Once the haze left her mind, and left her arms filled with the older blonde, did she realize something.

"Alex. . . ." She was trying to remember what they had been doing before waking, and nothing concrete came to mind, only an old book while she read to Carter and Alex on the plush carpet, while Cat listened attentively, from her comfortable seat, staring blankly at the flames. "She had been with us before . . . all this."

Carter's completely darkened face was sitting on his hand, clearly on his chin and while this could be denoted, by the still-visible hand, it was uncanny how much of the face was simply kept "in the dark". Both women began worrying over this single fact, trying to cajole the boy into being honest and opening up. Unknown to the three, Alex watched from the shadows, taking each of them in as well as their clothing and physical changes. Kara's most prominent change was that of her hair, having her bangs at the front held up by a headband, that was tied in a strange knot; her bangs were incredibly stylish in a messy kind of way, and her muscles were incredibly defined even through her strange outfit, her feet bare. A single strand of hair seemed to be trying to pull free from the headband, but it wasn't that strange. The boy, Carter, had long blue robes that had a poncho-like look and feel, which covered his feet; there was a strange quality to it that obviously made it so he wouldn't trip with it. Only his bare hands were visible, and his straw-yellow wizard hat had a yellow gem on it.

Cat Grant, who had been growing cozy with her sister, was the strangest yet. She had white robes on, with triangles on the borders, very much like her son's blue, and although the boy's strange face covering didn't make it to the first place. Because Alex could recognize their wardrobe anywhere, and she could also tell: a white mage wasn't meant to have the hood off, or the neck decoration and red denotation with, what could very well be, a red gem. Those were robes of a white wizard, and it was unnerving. Alex own red armor denote her as a warrior, yet she was thankful of the fact that she had her gun with her for some reason. Her armor had every muscled aspect each protected by a red plate; it wasn't due to rust, it was clearly of quality. The edges were blue, the clothes beneath the armor was, perhaps, blue as well; she hadn't been able to check. In the middle of her armor plate, a single blue gem was held there. She felt the irony of the fact that, she was wearing what could very well be considered the opposite of what Superman's color-scheme was.

"Kara," she called, light frown on her face as she noticed how Cat's ears seemed to be elongating, and her hair turning white. "Have you noticed . . . oh wow, _you_ are changing yourself. Am I?"

Alex turned to the mirror, and the two blondes just noticed it. The brunette looked as she had, and when they turned to look at themselves, they gasped. The older one's ears seemed to turned rabbit-like with white fur, her frown pronounced on her pale skin and hazel eyes. Her hands though, remained the same, and her legs beneath the robe seemed to be built for jumping, the stilettos pretty evident, and even the not-quite-human-anymore was surprised.

Kara, for her part, had horns growing from her skull right behind her red headband, which had been hiding the growth; the light pull seemed to free a light ball that appeared from the strand that seemed to had been puling free. The horns seemed to actually come from the ears, interesting enough, and the skin that wasn't covered from the jumpsuit, seemed to be hardened skin; it covered her neck, part of her chest, shoulders, and Kara could feel the same tissue on her back, ribs, outer thighs that joined with the ribs. The one at her back had a light trail to her lower back, which also had a light trail along her waist but, the strangest change yet was, a **_tail_**.

It wrapped around the rabbit-eared woman, who was more intrigued by it than scared. "Oh wow, Kara, is it yours?" She touched the limb gently, smiling fondly.

"Mom?" Both blondes turned quickly at the quivering, tentative voice.

Carter had his hat off, and his face resembled a rabbit more than his mother's, his ears also elongated with tufts at the end and brown, the tufts white. His skin had fuzzy hair the color of his skin, his nose and mouth looking a bit more animal than human and from his mop of curls, a single long strand with a round ball of fur yellow-range, very much like Kara's. His hands were normal as well, but it was clear he felt vulnerable with his new looks. The two women went to him, praising his new looks, stating he looked adorable and strong. He surprised them all with a flap from his wings, which were small and bat-like, and the same color as the ball in front of him. Their undeniable love seemed to soothe and calm his nerves at his own changes.

Meanwhile, Alex felt a bit left out, seeing as she was the only one who looked remotely human. Not that it wasn't surprising, that Kara turned different different from human seeing as she was kryptonian. Still, the boy seemed to have many traits of his mother, while the ball of fur seemed to be incredibly like Kara's.

"Oh, you're awake kupo!" A small creature who was round, its face the same size as its body, with a red round nose, eyes closed, small arms and legs, and the same ball of fur coming from the head. Carter immediately hid his ears and ball in his hat as well as his face, and turned around scared, not that anyone could see this with his face darkened. "Hi, my name is Mogkku, and I was asked to come and assist y'all, kupo.

"If you care to follow, I shall lead you to the king; his daughter is still young and I'm tasked with protecting her," Mogkku bowed, happy at all the eyes that met his. "So let's see, we have a viera white mage, a hume warrior, an au ra monk, and a black mage."

"Excuse me um, Mogkku, sir?" Alex and Cat rolled their eyes at the way Kara addressed what could very well be, a plushy. "What are these?" She signaled her shared trait with the boy and creature.

"Kupopo!" It cried in surprise. "It is rare to find pom-poms on different races, it usually denotes the child-like treasure the individual possessed."

"If that comes off my sister, I'll be knowing it was you," Alex stated, eyes narrowed on the older viera.

Kara blushed, her hand joining her tail in the other woman's waist; Mogkku realized what the warrior meant. "Ah, it isn't a sign of innocence, just a sign of naivety that makes us moggles treasure; you might be getting your own moggle, kupo!" The creature, moggle, seemed excited about the prospect. "It's not often that one of us gets to become Mog Knights!

"Well, we shall have to wait, kupo, but I still need y'all to come with me and see the king." He flapped his wings in joy. "Please, follow me! The king can answer all your questions, kupo."

* * *

In the throne room, everyone but Cat was impressed. For the trip's duration, the furry creature kept talking about how grand it would be to be able to go on adventures with their respective children and even be willing to die for them, but how sad it was that all of them lost their pom-poms and thus, their moggles.

"Not everyone can see us," he stated with a happy chirp, flapping his wings in joy, "but as warriors of light, y'all can, kupo."

They stared at the decorations, not really knowing what was going on. The trip was a bit long, although it was strange that, if no one could see moggles, they weren't seen as strangers when all there were, was humans around. Once before the king, who stood in front of his throne and paced around. When he saw them, he frowned a bit before brightening up.

"Ah, The Four Warriors of Light! I am grateful for you to have come!" He greeted them, full of pomp and grandiose. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Cordelia!

"As I'm sure you realize, not only my kingdom but our world is in peril!" He peered at each of them. "With your crystals, we can restore balance!"

"Wait, you want to send my thirteen year-old son into war?" Cat began, indignation evident. "Oh no, no sir! Is this the way you lead your kingdom?"

"Uh —"

"Really, the title of _Queen_ never felt more accurate," the woman seethed, knowing she did a better job when handling her subordinates.

"I agree," Alex stepped forward, still not used to the armor or the feeling of spandex beneath it, "considering her age —"

"Which isn't relevant at the moment," hazel eyes narrowed on brown, _daring_ the brunette to finish her sentence.

"She's far too old to be straining her health," was the warrior's diplomatic finish.

"Mom," the black mage began, touching the viera softly on her shoulder; he was a bit taller than her after all, "I, just as you, am a magician; you specialize in healing spells, I do on attack. We'll be at the back."

Cat growled a bit and pouted. "Great, I'll need a weapon for defense."

"Mom, magic users don't have weapons, they attack with magic," he realize something, "okay, so you don't attack."

"Yeah, I'm stuck as support, ugh," the older woman wasn't happy about the prospect as two small moggles appeared, fluttering. "Look, your entourage."

"Hi, I'm Mogil," the living plush sat on Carter's hat's tip.

"And I'm Mog!" The other sat on Kara's head, taking the strand of hair with the pom-poms in a hug.

"And we are your moggles, kupo!" They cried in unison.

"Details on what you both know to do." The white mage — _wizard_ , demanded.

"I'm a gadgeteer," the moggle used the hat as a slide and balanced on the border in a perilous manner, a light blush tinging the cheeks of its as it leaned in order to see the yellow eyes, "I am here to basically help create things you might want and need during your travel kupo!"

"I, am a Knight!" Mog declared, proud. "I actually know how to wield a blade, shield, and can wear armor, kupo." Its sword and shield were carried on its back, and a shiny golden armor could be seen. "I am proficient in their use."

"Warriors of Light! Help restore our world to order!" The king began, clearing his throat. "Please use these coins to aid you in preparing you for your quest, and these items as well."

Potions and antidotes, and five red feathers. Carter was the one who took the items, passing the bag of coins to his mother. Alex frowned but said nothing, and as the Mog guided them to the skirts of the kingdom, the brunette took some time to speak with the boy.

"Carter, can you help me figure out a way to make this work?" She requested, showing him her gun. "I became flustered at my clothes and inadvertently fired it; I thought I had. It seems to get stuck and just won't work."

"Maybe trying some cold iron?" He suggested out of the blue, humming in thought. "Several _Final Fantasy_ games have guns, so it shouldn't be impossible, but if it isn't magic, I can't think of anything else that would disrupt the mechanism."

"Oh by all that is kupo . . ." Mogil was leveled with the firearm, eyes open wide and glittering so much, it was impossible to tell the color of the iris. "Can I help with this? There are several kupo moggles who use this kind of weapon; a moggle of my line actually made them.

"That there's a hume who actually _owns_ one, let alone knows how to wield it. . . ." The plush sighed and went to hover over the brunette's shoulder. "I may have found love."

At that statement, Carter, who had been blushing softly, made his black mask go red. "Here Alex; I promise to look on it further — just don't say what he said."

Confused, the warrior wondered what had happened. It wasn't like the boy had a crush on her, and if he was crushing on anyone, it was Kara. Who was now dating his mother. The human shook her head, bewildered; when had things gotten so damn complicated?

Suddenly, a group of monsters jumped at them. Carter set them on fire, one of the enemies targeted him, but the boy managed to freeze their legs. With a ferocious snarl, the creature broke free from the ice, just as the brunet sent lightning to the feet. When he rose his face in order to see what else was going around, he saw Kara and Alex keeping the others at bay; the blonde was apparently invulnerable, and her strength knew no bound. Yet, when they attacked her with magic, it seemed to have double the effect. His mother, on the other hand, told both Danvers how to attack and where, and seemed to grow frustrated whenever her partner fell back.

"I've healed you five times already!" The viera snapped, hitting the au ra on the back of her head and growled in annoyance. "Great, I just took some health away! _Cure_!"

A white light surrounded both blondes and once it stopped blinding everyone, including Carter, Cat shoved Kara into the fray. "Go slay already!

"Damn it, I want to hit something!" The older woman hissed, anger evident.

The moggle boy shook his head, clearing it, before resuming. As they tried to advance further, more battles came at them, and they were forced back to town to re-supply.

* * *

Their last battle was over, and Cat was exhausted and without mana. She complained to both sisters, going back to the town; they hadn't made much progress. By the time they got to the inn, they realize they had no money. Most of it had gone to upgrading their weapons, mainly, Alex's, as well as her armor, and buying more spells for Carter to use. It was funny how, just by seeing the spell, Cat was capable of using it, even without having to spend some time learning and using it, unlike Carter.

"Well, now what?" Kara inquired, carrying a sleeping Carter, who was being used as a hammock by both moggles; Mog had been incredibly helpful, while Mogil had kept bird-view and feeding information to Cat. "Do we camp out?"

"Kara, we don't have a tent," Alex supplied with a sigh, "and besides, something tells me your girlfriend would rather die than to sleep out here."

"Alex, not helpful!" The younger blonde replied with a frown; Cat had been K.O.ed at different points in the battle, making the feather's use evident as they brought her back and help them not faint themselves. "Are you okay my Love?"

The term of endearment surprised them all but Cat, who actually looked a bit paler.

"We're going to the palace," the white mage said, ignoring the concern and looking at her boy with worry. "He's our priority Kara."

"I know, but you won't do him any good hurt," the au ra whispered with concern.

Once at the palace, the king was kind enough to actually offer them rooms. It made Alex question the validity of the inns in the games, then realized that there were travelers around and shrugged. This, clearly, wasn't a game, it felt too real, and although she had never been close to death and hadn't had the feather used on her, she had felt as though she had lost enough blood and that, somehow, the older woman actually helped her restore it and her health.

Carter was left in a room with the two plushies, and once the door was closed, Cat collapsed, turning to stone. Kara went pale and picked the love of her life and began crying rivers without making a sound.

"Oh, just give her a kiss," Alex scoffed, but began to worry once this wasn't of use. "Oh shit."

"I can't hear her heart," Kara whispered, eyes wide in fear.

"To the cathedral," the brunette stated, and the blonde began running at once. "Boy, am I glad you still have your unique k-physiology."

Once at the cathedral, the man who was there stood and motioned them to hurry to the altar. Placing the woman, they realized that although she looked petrified, it was more than the life was being sucked from her. Apparently, she was actually and effectively, _dead_.

"Bring her back," both women demanded, one calmly as though this shouldn't be an extraordinary feat, the other in a way that exuded danger and having her mind lost if this person should die.

"Well, your white mage —"

" ** _She_** ," Kara began with a frown, breathing labored, "is our white mage."

The man went pale. "Oh dear. . . ."

A pillar of the cathedral cracked at that, but only Alex saw that it had happened at the desperate hit back her sister had given.

"Only a Warrior of Light can save another —" the man's desperate words were drowned by the blonde as the hume began drilling him. "I know nothing about _vieras_!"

"Rao almighty," Kara whispered, going to her beloved and willing the life back. "Do not take away from me what I've been longing, don't let it slip away from my hands."

Two birds came down, one was bright red, orange red, and the other was dark. At the sight of the pitch black fowl, the man cried out and wet his robes and cowered.

Meanwhile, the orange, which could easily be a phoenix, and probably was since it was enveloped in flames, laid down over the older woman's abdomen, where she had been stabbed by a huge antlion that had a stinger in the middle of the two pincers. It had used the pincer to stab her, before Kara had gone berserk and smashed the whole body in a single punch. 

> _"Really, are you Saitama now?" Cat had snarked._
> 
> _"Wan Pan Man!" Carter had cried out, punching the sky._
> 
> _"Yeah, because it wasn't strange that your son puts monsters to sleep while counting three sheep," Alex had sighed._
> 
> _"When you see three sheep, you'll fall asleep," Carter recited in front if the brunette, "one, two,_ Montblanc _-o. . . ."_
> 
> _"Really, I still mean it," the warrior sighed again, rolling her eyes, "if this is **Final Fantasy** , why are you bringing **One Piece** and **One Punch Man** in?!"_
> 
> _"Careful Danvers, your nerd is showing," Cat teased._
> 
> _"As if yours wasn't!" Alex snapped back, earning a chuckle from the others and blushing a bit._
> 
> _"Child Danvers, I think it's a title worthy of you," the older woman kept it up, ignoring the aghast and indignant sigh._
> 
> _"That was pretty childish, Alex," Kara agreed and teased, laughing at the pout that was given just for such a purpose._

"Cat Grant, I swear I'll chase you to hell myself and kill you myself if you die here," Alex gripped as the phoenix turned to ashes. " _I'll let you call me Child Danvers_ ," was whispered.

"Oh no, if she does die on me," and this time, the younger blonde spoke close to the viera's hare ear. "Hey, you on the other side. Let her go. Because for her, I'll cross over. And then you'll be sorry."

Cat groaned, "I don't invoke fire, and you don't have a key on your right arms; your horns are also better looking." She coughed, dust coming from her lungs. A chirp from her abdomen made her look, and she smiled and cooed at the baby bird. "Aw, what do we have here?"

"Really, you quoted Hellboy?" The brunette accused her sister.

"And I _heard_ you," hazel met alarmed brown, "is it really okay if I call you Child Danvers?"

Alex groaned; "you're a demon, woman."

Kara was holding and caressing the chick, crying a bit. "I never thought I would see a Flamebird."

"I like that name," Cat took the bird back and placed it on her head as she sat, having the au ra immediately by her side. "What will you call that one?"

The younger blonde turned while her tail wrapped around the other's waist. "Oh wow, that's a Nightwing!"

The fowl swooped down and landed on the kryptonian's shoulder.

"Help me up," the white mage requested softly, and her Love took her bridal style, the fledgling now on the viera's bosom. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Waiting for you," the monk replied, going down for a soft kiss. A clear sound resounded, and both knew, their next words would seal everything. "I love you."

"And I, you," Cat whispered, eyes gone and going in for another, deeper kiss.

* * *

Alex respected the fact that her sister wanted to share a room and a bed with the other woman. Cat was actually acting a bit different, her looks were also different, as if she were younger. Disregarding her misgivings, she knew better than to tell the au ra; all she would see, would be jealousy. Unknown to her, Kara was having the same misgivings.

"Cat, are you alright?" She inquired, earning only a shrug.

"Seeing how we are married somehow," Kara inhales sharply yet silently; those were the typical kryptonian vows, "I am expecting something special for tonight . . . though I'll confess, I never thought it would be with a woman."

The Flamebird was placed over the chimney, along with a red crystal. With her hands free, the viera took her robes off, earning a gasp and a blush from the younger blonde, who felt her body reacting. Even with the changes, Cat was beautiful, her skin pale and unblemished and her legs looking further enticing on those stilettos. Beneath the robes she had been wearing a tight tank top and boxer shorts, which had been hiding normal underwear, everything white. Cat made quick work of the underwear, and standing naked before the love of her life, she didn't have time to worry about the dry swallow the other woman gave and went in for a kiss.

It was relatively easy to take Kara's clothes off; first the arms, then pulling everything down. Only, Cat seemed to be fumbling a bit with the belt; hadn't the younger woman mentioned something about the belt being mostly for decoration?

From within the fold though, the older woman took out a green-looking gem, and Kara froze. Was this the reason that she was unable to fully unleash her powers? She remembered the distinct crystal that seemed to be embedded on her sister's armor, the blue one, and Carter's yellow on his hat. . . . Why had she been stuck with green kryptonite?

"Wind . . . I do believe it says all I need to know," the viera stated, placing the crystal on the bedside, besides the Nightwing. "Off with the pants now."

Kara gave the crystal a look of despair and fear, before a kiss to her body made her forget everything. It had to be a low-grade kryptonite, after all, she had been able to unleash her full power at certain point. Besides, it might help her not hurt the woman of her life, the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, should the rating go up?
> 
> Also, an inevitable might happen; been submitting my CV to get a job since I do need sustenance  
> If you want to help me out, check my Patreon; link on my profile

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is short, but it's just the prologue


End file.
